Work station feeding devices are known, which have a rail and longitudinally movable carriage guided in the rail, whereby the rail, as a rule, has mounting elements, with which the rail can be fastened either on the ceiling or on support beams. The rail has an essentially C-shaped cross section, whereby the under side of the rail is slotted therealong. The carriage is guided within the rail and usually has for this purpose two undercarriages, which can roll on the interior surface of the under side of the rail. A beam projects from each of these undercarriages downwardly out of the slot of the rail, and the actual carriage is suspended on beams. Thus, the carriage can be moved along the rail. One or several electric lines exist within the rail, which electric lines can be designed as high-voltage or low-voltage lines and can also include lines for data transmission. The electric lines are introduced at one supply point into the interior of the rail. However, the electric lines are not directly fed to the carriage since moving the carriage could result in bending of the supply lines. Therefore, the electric lines run at least in a portion of the rail within a flexible energy chain. One end of this flexible energy chain is fixed with respect to the rail and the other end is fixed on the rail or on one undercarriage in the rail. The flexible energy chain, also known as a guide track (worm), has an upper strand of chain and a lower strand of chain, which extend parallel to one another, whereby the upper strand of chain extends near the upper side of the rail and the lower strand of chain extends near the under side of the rail and rests on this under side. The transition from the upper to the lower strand of chain is accomplished by a 180.degree. bend of the chain. The open ends of the chain are fixed within the rail or on the carriage.
The supply lines fed to the interior of the rail extend initially without any further guide in the rail and can be additionally secured in the rail. They then enter into the inside of the flexible energy chain and extend initially through the upper strand of chain, then through the 180.degree. bend, and thereafter through the lower strand of chain, which ends at the undercarriage of the carriage. The lines are then fed to the actual carriage projecting from the rail, where sockets or other connectors are provided.
It is disadvantageous in such work station feeding devices that only electric lines can be guided therein and additional feeding devices for other energy carriers or raw materials must be provided.
Therefore, the purpose exists to further develop a work station feeding module so that a simpler and more compact feeding of material to the work station is guaranteed.
This purpose is attained with the characterizing characteristics disclosed herein. Advantageous further developments are also disclosed.